


Only Humans

by Fixing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, But he doesnt realise it, Demon Tom Riddle, Harry's his summoner, Harry's too busy being in love with Draco to notice his demon lmaoo, Jealous Tom Riddle, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Possessive Tom Riddle, Summoner Harry, Unrequited Love, a literal one, actually, he does but let him have his denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fixing/pseuds/Fixing
Summary: Tom looks at his love sick summoner and laughs. He wondered how the hell humans have managed to survive this long in the five Great Realms when they had such a great weakness they titled ‘love’. A condition where the person would suffer and pine, wanting to court someone. A condition his summoner had for a light skinned elf. A disgusting condition that caused his summoner to always look for the elf, pining and always with a green monster tailing him for his ‘beloved’ was already to be wed. Truly, only humans were stupid enough to develop such a disease.Right?So why did it feel like he has his own little green man following him and his steps?





	Only Humans

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic. it's bound to suck. Sue me.

“Only humans.” 

He softly chanted to himself, watching as the raven haired boy blushed at every skin contact he and his ‘crush’ made. Sometimes, even just eye contact. It was amusing to the demon, how humans and their emotions were always on display, like it couldn’t be used against them. 

How amusing that they would display their affection to someone like a happy dog with their wagging tail. 

And how foreign he told himself it was to see how they would cry later on about the very same thing. 

Love. 

The demon wanted to scoff at such a word. There was no such word as love in his world, in his familiar realm. No demon ever heard of such an awkward word until after going to the human realm. 

And all demons laughed at it. 

But alas, the word had an alternative to his world, to his burning realm. A word much simpler to understand in his homeland. Love, in the demon realm, was called weakness. Sometimes, naivety.

Love, as complex as the word itself to the demon’s foreign ears was, suddenly became so easy to understand when he found its synonym in the dark realm. 

The demon loathed that word, always using its alternative instead. Still, it was rather amusing. 

How his summoner always flushed at the sight of his ‘crush’ and how his scent would also change into that of lust and want. 

How his summoner would later on cry on the demon’s unrelating shoulder, talking about how his chest would tighten and tears would spring at the sight of his ‘love’ with another. 

The demon laughed at his master, silently of course, his outer mask instead morphed into that of sympathy and understanding. 

(The demon ignored how familiar that seemed to him.)

It always amused the demon how his summoner would actually unintentionally send his emotional turmoil into their mental link. How the demon himself would feel the things his master did when he was jealous. 

(The demon ignored the preposterous thought that it might actually be his own emotions.)

It amused him how his master would always look at his beloved with sickening eyes, though never quite having enough courage to approach him. 

(The demon ignored the thankfulness he felt for that.)

His master, as great of an magician and exorcist as he was, was so utterly human, that it made the great demon laugh like he had never before in centuries. 

(He ignored how it was just to hide his own pain as his chest tightened at the sight of his master looking at another, how his supposed heart would feel like it fell to his stomach, or sometimes like it was even breaking into pieces and teared down.)

 

Human, his master was so human with his emotions so deep that only humans could actually feel it. 

Nothing amused the demon more when the summoner had actually become desperate enough to trade his own soul for him to be loved back. 

Truly only humans could be like this. 

(So why did it still hurt?)


End file.
